


Morning Bliss

by levi_re



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Docas, M/M, NCT 2020, NCT 2020 is a blessing, Please consider this ship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi_re/pseuds/levi_re
Summary: Doyoung is weak under the substance, but horny-er. And Lucas would gladly to help.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 34





	Morning Bliss

Lucas wakes up with an oddly familiar feeling under him. He drank a little bit too much alcohol before that his eyes are still heavy. Trying to take a glimpse, he heaves a deep sigh understanding the situation. Doyoung taking him in his mouth.

"Did I wake you up? Good morning!" Doyoung said rather cheerfully, then taking his length back into his mouth.

"It's 4 am." Lucas grunts. He throws his head back to the pillow while his hand finding its way through the latter's locks, lazily yanking his hair to make him choke on his shaft. But as for the record, Doyoung that almost has no gag reflex, letting his mouth being a good use.

Now that he is hard completely, Lucas comes fully awake. He frowns as he hears something faint and opens his eyes only to found Doyoung on his knees, saliva drips messily between the lips and his own dick.

"Hyung, what the fuck-" Lucas gets up almost immediately but Doyoung lets him go off his mouth, pushing him back to the bed. He crawls onto Lucas and sits on the younger's stomach.

Doyoung's beneath is naked. And Lucas could visibly see there's a string hanging between his legs, the sound he has heard before was from the vibrator inside Doyoung.

"Do me a favor," Doyoung wipes his mouth using the back of his hand, panting as he stares at the latter with lust in his eyes. "Let's do a quickie."

Lucas knows that Doyoung has always been demanding, but he has never been this bold before. "How much did you drink?" Doyoung's cheeks flushed red at the snarky remark, probably because of alcohol, probably he is just horny. "If you want to get fucked that bad, work for it, will you?"

Tsk. Too bad that Doyoung's mind is too clouded at the moment that he ignores the younger's annoying smirk. He is ready to pull out the small vibrator inside him when Lucas holds his hand, gesturing him not to.

"I want to feel it inside you," Lucas said, responding to the latter's questioning eyes.

With Lucas' help, Doyoung positioning himself on top of his length. He bites his knuckle, keeping low his moan as he's pushing himself down, there's slightly a sting feeling yet Lucas squeezes his waist that he can't move anywhere.

Lucas remembers that Doyoung didn't usually drink alcohol, he should've known this gonna happen when Doyoung was getting forced to drink out of formality. And Lucas' liking what he sees, Doyoung is such a dirty mess under the influence. The only vulnerable state that he would wreck for life.

They moan when Doyoung starts moving. Doyoung throws his head back while his hands on Lucas' thighs, supporting his body. Lucas knows that Doyoung was prepared for this, Doyoung's already wet from the lubricant since he put something up in his ass too. He can feel the vibration inside and Doyoung's tensed muscle gets his head spinning, he goes impatient. When he thrusts his hip harder, Doyoung feels like he's going to die.

"Ahn.. Kiss me," Doyoung's voice cracks in plead. And everything he wants, he gets it. Lucas brings himself to sit and letting Doyoung cling onto him. Their lips crashed together, a little bit too excited that Doyoung bites the latter's lip. He tries to mutter a sorry that Lucas responded by kissing him deeper, dominating his mouth, even sucking his tongue.

Doyoung breaks the kiss to hug his lover tighter, pressing his face on Lucas' shoulder when Lucas pounds into him more. "Please.. Fuck me harder-" He cries with a broken voice.

Lucas lets Doyoung's body slumps down to the bed, and Doyoung's legs are shaking when the younger spreads them wide even though he can't really feel them. His blabbering mess turns into sobs whilst Lucas fucks him deeper, the vibrator inside him makes it too much, but he can't even form a complaint without incoherent moans.

Doyoung fists the sheet as he comes untouched. But Lucas doesn't stop though he's aware that Doyoung hasn't got down from his high, making his body jerks. "Ahh! No, stop-"

Doyoung swears he sees the light, but there is Lucas's chuckle at the end of the tunnel.

"You wanted me to fuck you, didn't you? How is it feel getting railed?" Lucas leans over to licks his earlobe. Doyoung whimpers, clenching up his ass due to overstimulation. He can't fight over the power at the moment that he lets the latter using his body for pleasure. His head throbbing because of the alcohol but somehow feeling blissful.

Lucas comes raw not long after, groaning lowly at the latter's name.

"Jesus- I'm going to die.." Doyoung whines as Lucas weighing his weight on top of him, feeling annoyed when he only gets a cackle as a response.

"Don't die yet. We have a schedule at 7,"

"I'm wrecked. I can't even feel my legs, I will call in sick."

"Oh, that's good,"

"Yeah, so I could get some time from the hangover,"

"But you under the influence turns me on more,"

"What do you mean?"

"You know that there is no 'quickie' between us. And it's still vibrating down there."

Doyoung curses himself mentally, how could he forget? But before he even finishes, he could feel that the dick inside his ass goes stiff once again. And Doyoung wishes hell for Lucas (but heaven for himself for the next very moment).

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm a new author on this platform. Usually I just write randomly on my FB timeline but I'm considering moving my works here. Docas is my main ship. Y'know, naggy grandpa Doyoung and Lucas with his shenanigans would be a great pair, don'tcha think?


End file.
